Reborn as a cat in KHR
by Scarlet Clown
Summary: Tanaka Arisu is a normal girl with a normal life. She wasn't that pretty and she wasn't that smart. She thought she would live her life to the fullest and die peacefully. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Instead, She got reborn as a kitten in a damn anime. How she died? Well, let's just say there was this robber who wanted quick escape and took the bus for a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, except Tanaka Arisu.**

**Warning: Cursing invovled.**

**A/N: Um... Hi. It's so long since I updated my damn stories. Its like 100,000,000 years ago. Blame the damn school and my parents. Anyway, this is my second KHR fanfiction for this website ( ) and if you'd like you could check out my other story 'Reborned as Miss Sparkle's Twin'. Yes, I am shamelessly advertising my other story. BUT I DO NOT REGRET! Enjoy!**

**Arisu's POV**

A normal day at school and a normal life of a normal girl.

Everything seems normal, other than the fact of being hit by a bus.

Yes. You heard me. I got hit by a fucking bus. Fucking perfect isn't it?

No. I refuse to fucking die. I have fucking goals and dreams to fulfil. I didn't get a chance to fall in love, get married and have kids.

Why is the world so unfair? I don't know, ask god. Just scream towards the sky asking him 'why is this world so unfair' though he'll probably not answer you.

And the world _is_ indeed unfair. It's cruel, selfish and corrupted. Don't all of you agree?

And I am not a happy kitten right now. Yes. I am a fucking kitten.

Rawr. Fear me. Bow down to me you peasants.

Ask me how the hell did I get into this situation?

Five words.

I. Do. Not. Fucking. Know.

I just woke up to whatever slumber I was having and Whoop-dee-doo! I magically transformed into a fucking kitten!

Suprise! Are you suprised? No? Darn.

And now you must be wondering, where the fuck am I?

I shall answer that question with the scream of a certain someone.

"HIIEE!"

So, have you guessed it? No? Yes?

If your answer is 'someone who's got a manly scream', you're close. But not close enough.

It's Sawada Tsuna-fucking-yoshi. The person who screams like a girl and has _feminine _features.

I swear he is able to crossdress easily with makeup and a wig. Like seriously. Who thought Tsuna was a girl when you first saw him? Please raise your hand.

On second thought, I can't see you. So just scream out "FEMININE TSUNA!"

Wait a second. I can't hear you too. You know what. Fuck this shit.

Anyway, have I introduced myself yet? No?

Well. First of all, my name is Tanaka Arisu. Or Alice in English. Whichever you want to call me, it depends on you.

I was 19 before I died and was secretly an Otaku. Favourite anime? Katekyo Hitman Reborn, also known as, KHR.

I am known as Shiro in this world because of my white fur and bad naming sense of Sawada Iemitsu.

That's right. He fucking named me. The almighty kitten of doom. His worst fucking fear. I shall make his life a nightmare!

Beware Sawada Iemitsu! For I, Tanaka Arisu is rising from the shadows to make your life a pain in the ass!

Muahahahahahahaha-hah! Hah! Ugh. Hairball. Disgusting as shit. Now where was I? Oh right.

Muahahahahahaha! Oh. I almost forgot to mention that anyone who are on friendly terms with Tsuna are able to understand me.

And seriously. I can see an orange aura around Tsuna all the time. And yellow for Nana. Must be their flames. Useful? Indeed.

Me? Well, I looked into a mirror once but I can't see my aura in it. Maybe it doesn't work on myself.

Which makes it difficult because I will never know what kind of flame I would ever had. I mean. Who doesn't want to know what kind of flames they have, right? Agreed? Agreed.

Tsuna is now 5 years old. About time for Vongola Nono to visit. I better be prepared for the arrival of the old man and Sawada Ie-fucking-mitsu.

They are gonna get one hell of a shock when they hear me talk to them. Especially Iemitsu.

Well. When he was naming me, he was in Italy and was on the damn phone. So I'll be able to send him to the hospital with a small heart attack. That was the plan.

But I doubt that would happen. And even if Nana told him that I could talk, he would just brush it off as a simple joke or a tactic to get him home.

Such an ass.

_Indeed he is._

**Chapter End.**

**So... How was it? I need your opinion people! Suggestions on how to improve on my story! And let me know if you want any shippings or not. I might think about it.**

**For my RMST readers! I will update soon! I'm already typing for the next chapter! Be prepared! Also, I typed out this story because I couldn't get this idea out of my head for WEEKS and I finally able to type it out to ease my brain's invasion of plot bunnies. So there you have it! Um... Scarlet Clown signing out? PLEASEDONTKILLMEIMSOSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGISHALLGIVEYOUACOOKIEBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Khr, I only own Shiro AKA Tanaka Arisu**

**Warning: Cursing, whee!**

**A/N: Heya! It's the second chapter of this fanfic! Whoo-pee! Ehehehe... I'm sorry. I'll be having my major exam in a month or two, so I kind of have a symptom of writer's block.**

**Arisu/Shiro Pov**

Sawada Ie-fucking-mitsu is finally home. He arrived home and said that his boss is coming over to Japan to visit us. AKA Vongola Nono.  
And I just looked at him in disgust. He lies to his family about his job, what he has been doing and doesn't even come home for more than 7 years. After this event, he is going to leave Nana and Tsuna for Italy and do mafia shit.

Iemitsu still has'nt found out of my ability to talk. Why? That's because I was not going to let the cat out of the bag until Vongola Nono step into this house. I shall give him a grand welcome and Iemitsu a great shock!

And guess what? He gave me a fucking collar with a huge ass bell on it so that I 'would not get lost'. Excuse me then. I am a fucking cat with a mind of a human. So, I would not get lost. I have perfect sense of direction thank you very much. I was debating whether or not should I scratch him in the face.

Worse, he hugged the life out of me calling me 'Shiro-chan'. Only Tsuna is able to call me that! I nearly lost my life back there. It feels like I'm Tora, the pet cat of the fat Fire Damiyo's wife from Naruto, except that it's Iemitsu. I feel you, Tora. You're not the only one.  
I watched as the Sawada family leave the house to fetch Nono.

"Shiro! Take care of the house for me, okay?" Sawada Nana shouted over her shoulders. I merely nodded, an indication that I heard her.

Tsuna smiled at me. "A-S-Shiro-chan... T-take care of yourself..." I nodded yet again, my tail flicking. Trying to keep myself from squealing. Damn Tsuna and his moeness!

Iemitsu looked at me and gave me a grin. "If you're good, I'll buy you some sardines!" I scowled. I'm not your fucking pet cat you bastard. I'm Tsuna's pet cat. I'm his guardian cat, I protect him.

They locked the house and left me alone with a bowl of water and food. And food as in cat food, the ones that are dried. The brown nibblets taste like anchovies and shrimps, and the treats, they taste like tuna.

As a human once, I feel slightly weird eating all these... food... Well, that aside, I am now debating whether or not should I visit the future guardians... Hmm... Maybe.

I'm just gonna laze around. Until they come home. It's gonna be 4 hours more till they come back home with Nono. I jumped onto the couch in the living room and lied down. I feel so fucking sleepy right now...

**Dream**

I opened my eyes and see a mirror in front of me. Staring back was my human self, Tanaka Arisu. Her long black hair reaching her waist, dark brown eyes seems to pierce my soul and skin pale as white.

"What the... Isn't that...?"

"Yes. That is your human body, Tanaka Arisu-san."

I turn around to see Vongola Primo, Giotto.

"You're...!"

Giotto smiled at me warmly and nodded.

"But why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in the Vongola Sky Ring?"

"Indeed. But that is just my resolution, my will. I am here as a spirit."

"Are you the one who sent me here, to this world?"

Giotto nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Why me?"

"I believe that you are able to protect Tsuna when the day comes."

I stared at him, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Giotto smiled mysteriously. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out. But now, it is time for you to wake."

"Wait! I hav-"

"We shall meet again, Tanaka Arisu." And then my vision started to blur and finally, I blacked out.

**Reality**

I woke up jumping off the couch and hitting my head on the table.  
Still dizzy from the dream, I wondered aloud.  
_"What was about, Giotto?"_

**To be continued**

**Question: What is your favorite character in KHR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Khr belongs to Amano Akira. Arisu belongs to me.**

**Warnings: Cursing**

**A/N: Hey~ Umm... Sorry for not updating, I am busy recently.**

**Arisu/Shiro Pov**

'What was that about?' I wondered.

What is Giotto saying? Protect Tsuna? I'm a cat for god's sake! How in the actual fuck am I going to protect Tuna-fish?! Tell me!?

I decided to vent my frustration on my very own scratching pole. I named him 'Douchebag Iemitsu'.

Imagine Iemitsu's face and claw the damn pole... Uh... That sounds like pole dancing... Ya know what. I'll just go over to... that corner and sulk. Yup.

So I waited... and waited... and waited... for... 10 seconds before I heard a very familiar yet annoying voice outside the damn house. It's Ie-fucking-mitsu.

Ah. So the guest of honor has finally arrived. Perfect! Time to put my plan into action!

"Tadaima!" The voices of Nana, Tsuna and Bakamitsu reached my ears as they unlocked the front door.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Timotoe smiled.

'Okaeri, Nana-san. Okaeri, Tsuna-kun.' I said. My voice entering their heads.

Nana sighed. "How many times must I say! Call me Mama!"

'I apologize but it is my habit and my motto to respect those who are older than me.' I lowered my head a little as I 'spoke'.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Iemitsu looking baffled and Timotoe narrowing his eyes a little.

Nana pouted. Knowing that she couldn't change my mind.

I lifted my head up, having mine and Iemitsu's eyes meet. I fake coughed and puffed up my chest, making me look prideful.

'You shall not pass!' I 'said'. Iemitsu narrowed his eyes. Tsuna, who was beside me, clapped, admiration in his eyes.

"Tsuna. Go help mama." Iemitsu said gently but firmly. Tsuna pouted but nodded. Ah... The moeness of young Tsuna... How fucking adorable... If I had a human body, I would've hug the life out of him... That's a bad idea...

Timotoe picked me up and sat me down in the living room. Now, here I am, sitting on a very comfortable cushion but getting uncomfortable glares from the two mafia men.

"Who are you?" Iemitsu demanded.

'My name is Tanaka Arisu. But now, it is Shiro. The credits goes to you.' I inwardly added 'you asshole'.

"Are... you an assassin?"

I stared at him, bewildered. 'Are you stupid? How am I suppose to kill people with this cat body of mine? Hair ball?!'

"With your claws and fangs, you would be able to."

'Well excuse me then for having claws and fangs.' I said sarcastically.

"You are excused." Iemitsu deadpanned.

'Hahaha. Very funny. Let's not beat around the bush.' I straightened myself and spoke.

'I am here for one reason and one reason only.' I spoke calmly.

"And what is that reason?" Timotoe spoke.

'My answer would be only one word: Giotto.'

Both mafia men raised their left eyebrows in confusion.

"Vongola Primo? How are we to believe you?" Iemitsu asked.

'Ah. That is where Vongola Nono comes in. You do have your hyper intuition, no?' I said, amusement in my voice.

Timotoe stared at me before saying. "She is not lying."

Iemitsu looked at Timotoe with a firm expression on his face.

"Why did Primo send you?" Timotoe asked.

'That is not for me to answer for I, do not know the answer myself. However, Giotto did mention that he believed that I would be able to protect Tsunayoshi-kun when the time comes.'

Timotoe nodded, a wry smile on his face.

"I see... Tell me. Were you always a cat?"

I grinned. 'What makes you think that, Nono?'

"Your speech is far too good for an animal."

'I'll take that as a compliment. Well, to be honest. I wasn't always a cat. In fact, I was once human.'

"What happened?"

'I was... Ran over by a bus. An instantaneous death I must say. Bones breaking and lungs and heart piercing. I found darkness welcoming me, until I woke up, finding myself in a form of a cat. And lived as Shiro since then, and still do. As you can see, I am able to communicate with you. But only with people who are on friendly terms or relatives of Tsuna.'

"Why Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked.

'That, I don't know. It is still a mystery for me.'

"Do you have other abilities?"

'Yes. In fact I do. I have the ability to see what kind of flames a person has. Both of yours are sky, so is Tsuna-kun. Nana-san has sun flames.'

"What about yourself?"

'Unfortunately, I don't know. Even after looking in the mirror, I couldn't find any flames to indicate which type I have. Perhaps I couldn't use this ability on myself or I have no flames at all.' I smiled as I look at Tsuna playing with his toy ball.

"No flames... Is that even possible?" Iemitsu asked.

'Possibly. The Arcobalenos are for one, defies the law of science and humanity. They are adults who are turned into babies to protect the tri-ni-sett. So, I don't see why not.'

"What is the tri-ni-sett?" Vongola Nono asked.

"And how do you know so much about the Mafia and the Arcobaleno?" Iemitsu demanded.

'Vongola Nono and Young Lion. To answer your question, it is simple. I can see the future.' Not really. I came from another world where you were created.

Iemitsu looked at Timotoe. Timotoe had a firm expression. "You... Are not lying..."

The sound of Tsuna's wailing interrupted our conversation. Tsuna is now being attacked by a vicious thing called a chihuahua.

Iemitsu quickly shooed the chihuahua away and comforted Tsuna. Timotoe's eyes widened. I watched as the familiar scene play out in front of me.

Timotoe turn to me. "Will he be able to live a peaceful life?"

I nodded. 'Rest assured, Nono. He will. Until the day of a certain someone to tutor him to be a mafia boss fit for the Vongola Family and restore it to its rightful state.'

Timotoe smiled warmly. "That is very reassuring, Arisu-chan. I hope you will guide and protect Tsunayoshi-kun till the day comes."

Flattery, embarrassment and pride mixed together in my heart.

'Um... I'll do my best!' I blushed slightly.

Timotoe chuckled before turning to face the happy family.

'So tell me Nono... How is Xanxus?' I spoke softly.

Timotoe smiled sadly. "He refuses to smile at me but he is doing quite well."

'I see. Please send him my best regards and pass my message on. Blood is thicker than water, however, bonds are stronger and does not break as easily.'

Timotoe stared at me for a moment. "So you know..."

'I am able to see the future after all. So... My regards?' I said hopingly.

He chuckled. "I will send your regards to him."

'Tell him "A cat named Shiro sent her regards to you". ' I smirk as I puff up my chest.

He chuckled yet again. "I will."

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Hey! Finally! Another chapter done! Are you guys laughing? I hope so! This story is meant to be comedy and adventure! Tell me in the comments if you guys liked it or not! Suggestions and criticism are also welcomed! I'll try my best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Tanaka Arisu/Shiro. I do not own KHR, they belong to Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warnings: Cursing and sarcasm. Though you already know this.**

**A/N: Another chapter has been updated! Whoo!**

**Arisu/Shiro Pov**

Ah... Tsuna is now 13 years old. The time of age when he will be trained by a spartan baby called Reborn to become a mafia boss fit for the Vongola Family! Oh joy!

Although I've not been successful in giving Iemitsu a heart attack, I still find his expression ridiculous. Seriously.

I've been updating Nono on Tsuna's daily life though my handphone as much as possible. Yes. I have a handphone customised for me. Surprised? Hell you are. For your info, it's purple in colour. Yes. Hibari Kyoya's cloud flame!

Just listening to Timotoe's reaction is very entertaining I must say. He would laugh out loud or chuckle whenever something funny happened to Tsuna.

'Maman. I'm hungry.' I spoke. Over the years Nana convinced me to call her 'mama' but I wanted to call her Maman just for the heck of it. How she convinced me is like blackmailing. Not that she knows. She just told me if I don't call her mama, I would not have my favorite catnip.

Blackmailing Nana is not to be messed with. Trust me.

Nana smiled at me. "Of course, Shiro! Here!"

She placed a bowl of brown nibblets in front of me. I just proceeded to eat and sighed mentally. Why am I a cat? I want to eat human food! Like hamburgers! Pocky! Chocolate! WHY?! WHY AM I A FUCKING CAT?! DAMN YOU GIOTTO! HOW DARE YOU PUT ME INTO A CAT'S BODY?! IF I EVER DIE AGAIN I WILL SO HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAIM YOU!

I finished the bowl of brown nibblets and made my way to Tsuna's room. 'Maman! I'm going to wake Tsuna up!'

Nana beamed. Damn sparkles. "Thank you, Shiro! You're so considerate!"

I feel a small blush cover my face. 'No... Problem...'

I proceeded to enter Tsuna's room through the small door on Tsuna's door. A door on a door. Ridiculous isn't it? All I have to do is to push a button and then door to the room is opened. The door would automatically close when I push the button for the second time. High tech? Very. Iemitsu had them installed on every door for my convinience. Bullshit. As if I would treat him better after he installed them.

I stared at the scene before me. Tsuna's room is in a mess! Though, I'm not surprised. I jumped onto his study table, spotting his test paper in the drawer. I grinned as I took it out with my teeth and placed it on the table.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi who got 15 marks for his test.' I said in a intimidating voice.

Tsuna jumped up, shouting "Hai!". I mused as he fell off his bed.

'Tuna-fish. You failed your test yet again. I am very very disappointed in you.'

Tsuna looked at me before pouting. "That's because I don't understand what the teacher was teaching!"

'It wasn't that hard for me though.' I smirked as Tsuna huffed.

"That's because you're smart, Arisu-chan!"

'No I'm not. I am merely older than you by... 13 years.' I frowned. I'm 26 this year. I feel so old. Damn.

"That can't be right! Cat's don't live so long!" You don't say?

'That aside, you're gonna be late for school. You wouldn't want Hibari Kyoya biting you to death, right?'

"HIE! I'M LATE!" I just said that dumbass.

I see Tsuna scrambling about to get prepared. I sighed as I hear Tsuna fall from the stairs.

"Tsu-kun, daijobu?"

I got out of Tsuna's room and sat at the top of the stairs. I watched as a very familiar scene play out. My eyes widened. This is where Reborn comes in!

Oh my frickin god. This is the best day ever. I get to see my idol in the flesh! YES!

"Ciaossu!" I nearly squealed. It's frickin Reborn! Yes!

The scene playing out in front of me is ridiculously hilarious. Reborn and my eyes met. I stared at me before smirking/smiling. I just smiled slightly, trying to contain my fangirlism.

I walked down the stairs and turn to Nana. 'Maman. Can I accompany Tsuna today?'

Nana smiled and nodded. While Reborn stared at me, curiosity in his eyes. I think all he hears are a series of 'meows'.

Tsuna rushed out of the house, with me following closely behind.

Apparently Tsuna doesn't believe that Reborn is in the Mafia. I sighed. Hell will be coming your way Tsunayoshi-kun. Well, I guess that goes for me too. Being Tsuna's guard/protector isn't as easy as you think.

You would worry over the slightest thing, like 'How am I suppose to protect him?' or 'What if I fail to do my job properly?' Something like that.

Knowledge is power, however, it also drives a person into insanity. Recently I've been having horrible dreams of the Future Arc. It's driving me crazy. I almost lost my sanity if it weren't for Nana and Tsuna.

But, if I didn't have the Sawada family with me, I would have been an antagonist.

I shouldn't think too much. Thinking too much would drive me crazy too. I sighed yet again. Why did Giotto have to do this to me? I was an ordinary girl who died a horrible death by bus.

Walking to school is a small feat for me. I've walked Tsuna to school for many times now.

Walking towards the gate, ignoring the whispers and stares, I went to search for Hibari Kyoya. I've seen the dying will mode of Tsuna many times now, so, it doesn't matter if I miss seeing him confess to Kyoko while he is in his underwear. Finding Tsuna's guardians is top priority!

Well. Recruiting Mukuro would take time since I'm still in the Daily Arc. I wonder if he could go into my mindscape and talk to me... Nah. Who would want to talk to a cat anyway?

_Apparently, there are a few, Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Timoteo._

Good point.

_No problem Outer Alice._

Okay, that's just creepy. Since when did I get an Inner Self?

_Just now. I am one of your new powers, congratulations._

What's an Inner Self gonna help me with my job in protecting Tsuna?

_Let's just say I'm your conscious. When you get angry, I'll be there to calm you down. And when you can't make decisions, I'll be there to make the correct decisions for you. Useful aren't I?_

I snorted. Hah. An Inner Self for me. I thank you very much Giotto for giving an Inner. Note the sarcasm, people.

_Haha. Very funny Alice. I don't expect you to call me Inner Alice all the time. Give me a name._

Well... I guess I could... How about Miku?

_After that vocaloid? No thank you. I am not a singing goddess with high pitched voice and turquoise hair._

If I could, I would have face palmed.

How about Karin?

_After that horrible fangirl of Sasuke's? I'd rather die than being called that._

Uh... Tsuki?

_...Fair enough. Better than that Karin bitch._

I sweatdropped. What the hell.

Cutting connection with Tsuki, I look up to see a certain skylark staring at me.

Yup. It's the one and only Hibari Kyoya. President of the disciplinary committee, Nanimori's Demon and the biggest softie when it comes to cute animals, like Hibird and Roll for instance.

'Good morning Hibari-kun. I am Shiro. Your weakness!'

_You're stupid. He can't hear you._

That's the fucking point.

Hibari picked me up and said.

"Why are you here, Koneko?" He began scratching under my ear.

Holy shit! _The_ Hibari Kyoya is scratching under my ear!? Plus he called me Koneko! This is a dream come true! Take that fangirls! Though I'm a cat, not human. Not anymore.

Tsuki snorted.

Such an ass.

I can hear you ya know!

So can I!

Hibari stared at me intensively and patted my head and realized that I have a black collar on. He seem to frown a little. He took a look at my collar.

"Shiro. So that's your name. Go back to your owner."

_Bad naming sense of Sawada Iemitsu. Scratch that! His naming sense is horrible! No originality at all!_

Ignoring her, I spoke. 'No. I want the great Hibari-sama to cuddle me.'

_He still can't hear you._

That's the fucking point! Do I have to repeat myself?!

'You know. I totally ship 1827. You know what it is? It means Yaoi between you and Tsuna. I am a full time fujoshi. Well. Secretly. Oh. And I totally love your hair! What did you do to your hair? And where did you buy your weapons? Is your uncle, Fon?'

_What the hell. Are you on crack or something? You're totally crazy right now._

Hey. After Tsuna befriends Hibari I can't do this anymore. So, I'm using this to my advantage!

I said, mentally giving Tsuki a thumbs up.

Tsuki snorted.

Such an ass.

_I can hear you ya know!_

So can I! Wait! Didn't we have this conversation before!?

Hibari put me down and walked towards the gate where Tsuna is.

Ah. Tsuna is showing his underwear to the world. What a glorious moment. Not surprising. Anime defies Physics.

_Indeed. It's like those fan fiction we always read. But we are causing ripples ourselves. Even by being here, will change the entire plot._

I nodded grimly. I wasn't suppose to exist, yet I do. I am a stranger. An intruder. A ghost. I am not even human. Why am I even here? I wasn't suppose to live. Why did Giotto risk the plot by making me protect Tsuna? Was he crazy? Who do I live for? Just to protect a fictional character? I don't know anymore.

_What about Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Nana? Vongola Nono? Decimo's Guardians? Giotto?_

Hah. Perhaps. I am a stranger to this world after all... A withered flower among a field of blooming flowers... But... I do want to live for the Vongola Family... It's my job anyway... I don't want them to have an early death like me. I want them to enjoy their youth to the fullest. Unlike me. Perhaps that is what drives me to live on...

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tsuki smiled. Twirling her white hair around her index finger. Her brown eyes gleamed of playfulness and sorrow. She opened her mouth and talked to herself._

_"Alice. Very soon you will receive the full extent of your powers. And soon after that, I am going to disappear..."_

**Chapter End.**

**Finished! Well then, what did you guys think? I accept criticism!**


End file.
